


Fetch Your Manager

by MelynciaWrites



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cussing, Gen, Rachel and her "Can I speak to your manager" haircut, Rachel makes a fuss when she doesnt get what she wants, Retail workers deserve the world, Treat retail workers with kindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelynciaWrites/pseuds/MelynciaWrites
Summary: Rachel speaks to the manager to express her dissatisfaction. Orphan Black AU.
Kudos: 3





	Fetch Your Manager

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in 2017 to fulfill a minific prompt I received on Tumblr. I made some tweaks to the fic and wanted to share it here. Although OB may not be around anymore, I still have lots of love for this fandom and wanted to share some of my love for it. Please feel free to share any feedback you have and please excuse any grammatical errors! 
> 
> Minific prompt: since rachel basically has the "can i speak to the manager" haircut, au where she wants to talk to the manager of her local store cus she's not satisfied

It was a small boutique that she passed on her way to one of her more frequent lunch spots, a French café downtown. Usually, it never gave her any reason to give it notice. But today, the boutique managed to grasp her attention with a stunning fitted symmetrical dress. Not too loud, sensible patterns, and no cleavage. Surrounds the curves in all the right places, classy, and elegant. Exactly Rachel’s style. And what Rachel wants, Rachel gets. Rachel saunters her way into the boutique and heads straight to the nearest store clerk. She wants to get in and out as fast as possible. She has more important things to do than to prance around all the day in this painfully average boutique. The sales clerk sees her approach and puts on her best “friendly sales clerk smile”. The woman seems to be in her early twenties, red head, annoyingly bubbly. Rachel barely refrains from rolling her eyes as she finally approaches the clerk.

“Good afternoon. Welcome to Schönheit. How may I assist you?” she asked, giving Rachel her full attention and smiling a little too brightly. Rachel ignored the girl’s terrible German accent when saying the word “Schönheit” and continued on with her intentions.

“I want the dress in the left window sill. Size 4.” Rachel replies, finding the terrible tiling on the ceiling more interesting than the woman in front of her.

“Of course, I will get that for you right away” the red head replies chirpily and runs off to find Rachel’s new addition to her wardrobe.

As each minute passes, Rachel finds her scowl growing deeper and deeper. Her patience is wearing thin. What should have taken the clerk a minute to fetch end up taking ten. The sales clerk finally rushes over, but no dress in hand.

“I’m sorry miss. I don’t think we have the dress in your size. We only have it in size two” she says sincerely. The hand holding Rachel’s clutch tightens and she glowers at the girl.

“You do not have the dress? That is absurd. This is a boutique. I would assume boutiques uphold themselves to certain standards. For example, having each size of a dress on display readily available. And that is scraping the surface of the bare minimum of what a boutique should be required to do” Rachel grinds out to the girl with her glare still intact. The woman takes a step back and is visibly uncomfortable

“Uhhhhh…I am so sorry ma’am…I’m not sure what I can do…I can try to see if I can order it for yo-” Rachel hold up her hand to silence the girls sputtering.

“I don’t know why I am wasting my time speaking to you. Fetch your manager.” Rachel demands and she crosses her arms in front of her in finality. The red headed woman scurries off in obedience and two minutes later a brunette woman comes walking out. This brunette woman is very similar to Rachel in body type and height. Her curly tresses seemed barley maintained. She walks with a confident swagger, her outfit not quite professional for her title, but profession enough to get by. She wears all black. 

“What seems to be the problem here?” the woman asks as he finally approaches. The woman has an accent similar to herself.

“The problem is your employee’s daftness and the blaringly obvious incompetence of this so called boutique you run.” Rachel says bluntly while staring the woman in the eye.

“Excuse me?” the woman says shocked and she takes a step forward. She looks quite offended. Good. Rachel hopes that this will change her approach too how she runs this sham of a boutique.

“Firstly, I should not have to wait ten minutes on your employee. And secondly, I should not have to leave here empty handed. If you have a dress like that on display it should be in stock with all sizes present.” Rachel counters, taking her own step forward staring the woman down. The brunette woman’s fists are curled up into tight balls. The woman’s nostrils flare and she takes a deep breath.

“Miss, we do not have the dress in stock right now. The only thing that I can do for you is order it so that you can pick it up at a later date.” the brunette woman grits though her teeth as politely as she can manage. Rachel places one of her hands on her hips and shakes her head.

“Unbelievable! This is the type of service you offer to your customers? I should have you fired and this boutique burned! Whoever owns this place needs reevaluate the staff and how it is run! How hard can it be to get one single dress that a cust-”

“Oi lady!” the brunette woman interrupts Rachel rampage. “We don’t ave the fuckin dress! So would you get the ell out of here and piss off before I kick your uptight, bimbo blonde ass!” the woman roared at her, her eyes seeming to be on fire. Rachel is stunned silent, mouth ajar and eyes wide. After a beat she remembers herself and gathers her composure. She glares one more time at the brunette woman before walking out of the boutique straight to the café, vowing to ruin the boutique and its brunette manager. 


End file.
